


Balance

by weazelbeater



Series: Love and War [5]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Music, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Tears, hardmode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weazelbeater/pseuds/weazelbeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of barbarians, truth serums and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

 

 

 

“Respect is earned, not given. However, I can assure you that everyone in our immediate social circle will, in time, identify you as one of their own. You saved the _world_ , Ryuko!”

“Do I get a medal?”

“…do you _want_ one?”

“Eh. It would make my tits cold. No, that’s not what I want.”

“Then what _is_ it you wish for, exactly?”

“A chance to be accepted. Respected! Maybe to not have ‘ _Transfer Student: Grade C, for humiliation purposes only, not for human consumption’_ stamped in red letters on my forehead?”

“…yes, I understand how upsetting this has been, I truly do. Howeve-“

“Plus, I’d appreciate it if I wasn’t called ‘abandoned’ _anything_ , like I was left in REVOCS’ hazardous waste recycling bin or something. Like, gee thanks…hold _that_ against me. Although…I guess that _is_ technically true…?”

“Matoi! Do not say such things! They don’t mean it like th-“

“If they want a cactus, they’ll _get_ one! Or maybe…a tarantula! Y’know, one of those huge, hairy jungle spiders or whatever? Yeah, I read once that they’re all covered in these sensitive hairs, and blowing on them _really_ pisses them off! So they rise up and show these huge, super cool fangs… juf wike _diff_ , fee, Fafski?”

“Yes, I know what manner of creature they are. Please retract your ‘fangs’, dear.”

“Yeah! So, they keep blowin’ on me, and I keep showin’ my fangs…actually, wait. No. Never mind, that sounded way cooler in my head. Maybe it’s like I’m a snake, all coiled up and ready to…? No, Nonon claimed that one, dammit. Ooh! Maybe like an angry _tiger_...”

“Or perhaps a jackass? Ryuko, I know perfectly well how you feel. I want to assist you, but you just need to hear me out. Can’t you at least be frank in our discussion about your perceived status? A modicum of patience can pay handsome dividends, if you could only show some _interest_!”

“Hey…that was a financial joke. Pretty clever, sis.”

“Gods above. I may have accidentally attempted humor. I must have been infected by you and the power of your puns.”

“Ha! More like the power of my _buns_! They are epic, aren’t they? Oh, look: the ass of a champion! Maybe I should get a medal for  that, hmm?“

“Oh no, Ryuko. I fear that it might make your posterior too cold after I was done... _awarding_ it, yes?”

“Eh-heh-heh-heh...ah... _yeahokayshuttingupnow_.”

Satsuki sighed, finding threats of weaponized medal insertion to be an undignified manner with which to make a point. Yet if the opponent was Matoi ‘Slippery Conversational Eel’ Ryuko? Then all methods at her disposal had to be employed, distasteful or not.

The verbal tennis match went on; logical volleys were served and immediately lobbed back with stubborn persistence. So far, this match wasn’t going to end up with love for either participant.

“Look, Japanese culture is hard to avoid, Ryuko. It is _very_ judgmental. If you stand out, you get noticed...and if something is out of place, you usually gets ostracized as a result. I know you need a safe haven, and you will _always_ have one here with me...but there are some things you just need to try to handle more delicately if you wish for them to bear friendly fruit. You truly do reap what you sow.”

Ryoko’s glazed eyes rolled heroically, struggling against the titanic weight of disinterest. “Yeah, well I don’t give a shit about most people. I just want to, I dunno... _not_ be the easy target when your buddies come around?“

Lips pursed with concern, Satsuki let another steam-burst of mild annoyance escape her nose: the torque of her patience was inexorable, but purging was necessary to avoid regretfully phrased retorts. “I realize that the Devas are a somewhat...exclusive group. They had to work together, plan together, scheme together, all in utmost secrecy. It is natural for them to have cultivated a sense of camaraderie that is not easily infiltrated.”

Ryuko locked eyes with her sister, a trace of disdain etched on her brow. “You were a Deva too, oh pretty one. Don’t you lay the blame solely at _their_ feet. You were their master, the one who set the tone.”

Satsuki’s eyes narrowed to slits. “The only tone I set was one of absolute obedience. You _know_ why. Only the very best could be relied upon for superior results. I trained hard, and expected no less of my soldiers. Discipline is the only fire that creates the kind of steel I needed for _my_ purposes.”

Matoi Ryuko leaned back in her patio chair, sipping cold lemonade through a delicious smirk as she tilted back her baseball cap. Dropping her sunglasses down, she eyeballed Satsuki’s firmly set jaw. “Mmm. Discipline. Only the best for yer crew, right? Gamagōri sure showed up for _his_ full dose, didn’t he?”

A large straw hat was pushed back from Satsuki’s forehead, revealing piercing blue eyes that peeked out from behind her own dark sunglasses. “I did _not_ share in his predilections. He was predisposed to his…desires long before I recruited him.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure your supreme bitch attitude had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his willingness to be your footstool.” Blue eyes danced, thoroughly enjoying the subtle traces of frustration that glimmered in their counterparts.

“Do you enjoy being boiled down to a single insulting concept, _little abandoned girl_? Because you’re doing the same thing to him right now. Insulting him because of something you don’t understand. I pose to you a question: do you respect Gamagōri?”

Ryuko flinched, her nose wrinkling from the sudden sting in her sister’s razor commentary. “Wh-well…I uh…guess? Maybe? I mean, he’s _such_ a hard-ass though…”

Satsuki crafted a leering smile, presented it to Ryuko, and topped it off with a delicate bow. “I’m a hard-ass, dear…and you _fuck_ me.”

Face blushing hard, Ryuko suddenly noticed her nipples were even harder. “B-but that different! Y-you, I mean…maybe I like it when ya take control, but, this is, I mean I…that’s…you don’t _beat_ me like a crazed maniac!”

Satsuki tilted her head back to give Ryuko the full ‘ _Kiryuin is looking down upon you, behave yourself’_ look that she spent years wielding as a perfectly crafted intimidation tactic. “Oh, I see. So I _don’t_ cause you pain? Delicious, exquisite pain…that I know you absolutely love? That you _crave_ , and beg for in explicit detail? So you _weren’t_ on your hands and knees just the other night, lips quivering and shaking as you presented your gorgeous little bottom up for me to smack? Hmm? Oh, and you _don’t_ purposely sass me in bed just to trigger that disciplinary action that you  know I’ll administrate upon you in deserved fashion? _Really_ , Matoi?”

Ryuko discovered at this point that life fibers simply cannot allow her own body to shrink and hide in a pocket like her scissors once did. Instead, she squeaked out a feeble “Umm, that’s so…different?”

A sardonic grin swept across Satsuki’s face, enjoying pushing her sibling’s buttons as much as she enjoyed…well, pushing her other ones. “I carefully selected my lieutenants for battle, Matoi. I knew their each and every strength and weakness and planned accordingly. Personality bolstered talent, in every single case. Yes, Gamagōri is every bit as vicious to himself as Jakazure is to others…how else could I be certain that he could handle the vast punishment required of being my impenetrable shield?”

Ryuko puffed up her reddened cheeks, her bravado attempting to chase away embarrassment. “Yah? Well, _I_ penetrated it! You remember that, huh?”

“Of course I do. He needed to be reminded of his hubris. I knew he would fall to you that day.”

“Aw, bull _shit_ , Kiryuin Satsuki! You couldn’t have foreseen all _that_ playin’ out as it did?”

“Indeed, I _did_. Remember this, Ryuko. I am not a gambler….I am a tactician. I observe, plan and calculate. I stay at least three steps ahead of my opponent, _no matter what_. This is crucial, and has always been for me.”

“Oh yeah? Fine, smarty pants…then what’m I-“

“You briefly considered throwing your drink’s lemon slice at me, just recently. I saw you judging the distance between it and my face. You then reconsidered, because if I had received any lemon juice in my eyes, it could have actually injured me.”

“Hmph. Well…lucky guess. So-“

“Next, you thought of kicking my chair. Had I not subtly placed my shin in front of the chair leg nearest to your obviously poised foot, you would have certainly enjoyed my ‘startled’ expression. Once again, you are not looking to cause me actual injury, just comedic shock and inconvenience. I tactically denied you of this opportunity anyway.”

“Wh-buh-“

“I also observed you attempting to nonchalantly fish an ice cube out from your glass. This frozen annoyance would most likely have made its way into my up-until-recently exposed cleavage. One blouse adjustment later, of course, and your easy target was denied.”

“Rrrr-“

“Oh, and at this exact moment you are about to rely upon your ‘secret weapon’. Sticking your tongue out at me with bratty defiance.”

Ryuko’s jaw froze, as the tip of her secret weapon was caught protruding out from her lips. It then suddenly changed course and suavely worked its way around her teeth, looking for any excuse it could find.

The sulking teen leaned back into her chair, busying herself with folding a paper napkin into her specialty: an origami boulder. “Y’can’t prove a _thing_. Just hearsay and guesses, s’all.”

“Well, for being just ‘hearsay and guesswork’, I’d say that we _were_ and still _are_ extraordinarily lucky, then…right, imouto-san?” Satsuki rested her smug chin on splayed fingers, leaning on the patio table as she rested her case as well.

“Mmm. I guess.”

Satsuki leaned back into her chair, enjoying warmth from both the sun and her latest victory’s glow. “So. Since you’re obviously in such a verbose mood, we can continue with what I was saying before. Do you trust Ira?”

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “Well… _-tch-_ Yeah, I _guess_ so…I wouldn’t let him anywhere near Mako if I didn’t…so what?”

“So…perhaps you should forgive people their eccentricities if you wish for them to provide any leeway in regards to your own. Gamagōri is a good example of respect stemming from how you project yourself. He suffered when he was growing up due to his being half American, yet he became a wall of steadfast honor and determination anyways.”

Satsuki took off her sunglasses and fixed her younger sibling with a resolute gaze, meant to drive home the seriousness of her point. “People may take him to be a twisted fool…but no one I’ve _ever_ known can say that he isn’t a trustworthy or respectable soul. Isn’t that the very same attitude you wish to garner amongst our compatriots, Ryuko? To have them look past your _own_ origins and see who you _really_ are?”

Ryuko’s frown told Satsuki all she needed to know…she had given the troubled young girl enough food for thought to choke a philosopher.

Ryuko rolled luminescent crimson locks between her fingertips slowly as she pondered her elder sister’s provocative words. “I’ll bet the hate he got made him adapt to the pain by deciding to thrive on it. I can relate to _that_ , I guess…he _is_ obsessed with purity, probably why he worships you so much, Sats. He feels…impure. Born tainted. Wants to beat it out of himself, no pun intended…”

She suddenly perked up, eyes alight as a realization made itself known. Fingers snapped in excitement as she blurted out “Oh, _yeah_! I found out where he gets his more interesting…uhh…’equipment’…some joint called ‘Belmont’s Leather Emporium’. We should totally go someday and get our  own fun stuff!”

Satsuki wanted answers to nagging questions more than she was tempted to ogle her sister’s latest strap-on catalogue at this particular moment, so the conversation’s steering wheel was seized once again. “So…what about you and Mako? The date? You never did make it clear to me exactly what happened between the two of you. I would like to know, if you are comfortable with discussing it…?”

Ryuko smiled an awkward grin, and rather shyly offered her own take. “It was a bit of fun, but nothing really came of it…we’re too close as friends to really travel down that road, it’s kinda hard to describe? I dunno. Besides, she’s too busy riding Gamagōri like a show pony these days…wanna see a picture?”

Satsuki, her face a contorted mask of shocked horror, admonished her sibling’s gross negligence. “ _Matoi_! How _dare_ you invade their privacy, their most _sacred_ union-“

“SHADDAP AND _LOOK , TIGHT-ASS_!” the young Matoi shouted as she shoved her phone into Kiryuin Satsuki’s reddening visage. Her eyes involuntarily focused and couldn’t help but to take in the perplexing image…a fuzzy brown head, slobbering over an enormous, curved…no… _wait_.

This was not an image of close friends, caught ‘ _in flagrante delicto_ ’, but rather the picture of a…hamster? Nibbling on the tip of a banana? What the hell was _this_ supposed to mean?

A hamster. Eating a banana. Never has such an innocuous image wrought such hilarious destruction upon the psyche of a legendary warrior of Kiryuin Satsuki’s stature. It shocked right through her righteous reactive armor as effectively as a HESH round (High-explosive sudden hilarity, in this particular case) might do in the field of tank warfare.

Satsuki was indignant at first, her volatile inferno of admonition doused out so succinctly by Ryuko’s admittedly perfect (though Satsuki would _never_ admit this to anyone else) comedy timing. Then heartfelt laughter, tears and aching sides ganged up on the sisters, pummeling them both into wheezing submission.

Satsuki wiped tears from the corners of her mirthfully overwhelmed eyes. “ _Ah_! Ah…hah…oh, my! You had me there, Ryuko…I will admit to this. You…you _bested me_ , dearest imouto-chan. My sincerest congratulations. Oh, oh…that _picture_ …!”

“Yeah, I kinda thought that might crack through yer stuffy armor plating! Heh! I adapt, and I sneak in and _getcha_ when yer least expectin’ it, right? It’s what I do, Kiryuin!” Ryuko beamed, enjoying the sweet taste of recorded-for-posterity-and-gloating-purposes-later _victory_ over her obsessively perfectionist sibling.

“It is, dear heart. Oh, I _do_ appreciate the effort, Ryuko. I know I’m not the most…joyful person to interact with, so I thank you for your patience. You do seem to put up with me and my sour nature…”

“Hey, I enjoy eating lemons! Why wouldn’t I enjoy eating you as well, _sourpuss_?”

Ryuko quickly switched hummingbird feeders, leaving the rare ‘victory-over-her-sister’ supply to suckle greedily from the even rarer ‘Satsuki-embarrassed-into-absolute-silence’ spot that just opened up.

Ryuko’s quiet giggles turned into outright gleeful hysterics when she followed up that comment with “Aw, I’m just _kiddin’_ , Satsuki. Your puss tastes like the sweetest honey, I _swear_!” This prompted a full bashfulness-fueled retreat from the utterly defeated warlord, shrieks of requested mercy accompanying her into the mansion’s surrounding woods, post-haste.

The horny red-shocked hunter followed her quarry into the bush, yelling out “You can run, Satsuki…but you’ll just orgasm _tired_!”

“Aaaugh! No more! Please!”

* _whumf_ *

“Ha- _ha_! You have been captured! I take _no_ prisoners! Prepare to be sentenced, victim!”

“No! I will not be defeated! You shall - _mmf_ \- glean no satisfaction from this! I - _ah_ \- swear upon my _honor_!”

“Oh, you’ll swear. That, I _promise_! And I am _on her_! Now, about these shorts of yours. I noticed they’re so… _short..._ ”

“Ryuko, I will - _ahn_ \- not… _rrrr_ , get off!”

“That’s the idea, baby! _Get off_ …how shall I count the ways, hmm?”

“You…utterly _-huff-_ crude… _barbarian_!”

“ _Rrr_ -heh, me Ryuko capture wandering hot lady in her territory! Me Ryuko wonder, what in _these_ shorts…? Hmm, hot lady?”

“Matoi?! Are you… _brain damaged_?”

“Well, sis…after all these years of multiple concussions and broken bones and stuff? All those hits I took to the head from…lesse here…bricks, bats, fists, feet, stones, bike tires, chains, glass bottles and one time I think it was…an actual lawn mower? Yeah, I probably _am_ brain damaged. Do you…want me to stop? Like, for real? I’m not gonna…you know…I mean, uhh, I wasn’t tryin’ to…I jus’ wanna make you feel good. Like, in a spontaneous way? If yer not feelin’ it, I mean, I totally underst- _mmmf_!”

“Shut up and get _busy_. You have work to do, my little secret weapon.”

“H-holy crud! I mean- _what the hell, that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen anyone take off their shorts_ …wow, yer soakin’ wet- _mmmmrff_!”

“Why are you still _talking_ , dear? You should be _licking_ …here, use that unending taunting power and convert it into another mouth-worthy exercise! AH! Yes! That’s it, get-AHH! YES! AH! MMMmmmm-“

“ _mmmllmmmlllmmmrrmmmmmmmmmnn_ needtobreathe!okaytherewegonow backto _MMM **MNNM** MMmmmmm_-“

“ _Nyah! Hah!_ I d-don’t give up that easily, Matoi! You’ll have to - _huff_ \- t-try harder than _that_ to get Kiryuin Satsuki to - _ah!_ \- budge from her position as - _ohgods_ \- s-supreme lady of her domain! You hear m-me, you _ruffian_?! You d-don’t scare me! I’ll - _huffhuffhuff_ \- w-win in a c-contest of wills!”

“ _RRRrrrr_ finetakethisyermajesty _mmmmnnnMMM **MMMM** MM_-“

“AH! I -w-will not yield! -ah! Ah! Ah! **AH**! **_AH_**! **No**! N-not _yet_! You - _heff_ \- haven’t eaten-I mean _b- **beaten**_ me, Ryuko! I’ll - _huhhuffhuffhuff_ \- withstand your most _vicious_ assault!”

“ _MMMMNMMMMrrrrmfff_ grabmyhair _rrrrrrrmmmnnnnn_ yeahlikethat _ohhhmmmmMMMMmmm_ yesmakemeworkforit _MMMMmmmmmnnn_ ohyespullharderohfuckyeahfuckfuck _mmmnnmmmMMMM_ -“

“You can try, but you c-cannot defeat m-me!”

“Mmm-hmm…”

“I will reign supreme!”

“Mmm-hmm…”

“I, Kiryuin Satsuk-k-k-oh-oh-oh-OH-uh-uh-uh-UH- **UH**!”

“Mmm-hmm…”

“M-My will issss strongerrr-Ryukoooo-OOOH _GODS_ -AHH- **AH**! **_AH_**! I’m c-c-comiiIIIING **GG** G! NY-GAAAH! **GAAAHHHH! _AAHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!_** **_MATOIII RYUKOOOO_** _oooooooO **O** Oooooooh **GODS**_ thatwassimplyamazingthankyousomuch.”

“ _Bwuh_ -Th-Thatthki? I tink…ya mighta acthally bwoke my _neck_ …an’ cwuthed my jaw. An’ mah cheekboneths aw buthted…an’ mebbe even thevered mah tongue? Ow? Evrythin’ _hurths_ naow? Ow? Oww…?”

“Ryuko, honey...shush! Just _relax_ …you do heal rather quickly from even the gravest of injuries, these days…”

“…aw.”

 

-

 

Brushing leaves and other detritus from her recomposed self, Kiryuin Satsuki strode from the heated wilderness confrontation with a bright smile. Limping behind her was the brave and heroic Matoi Ryuko, herself the (very) sore winner of their latest sibling encounter.

Satsuki cheerfully quipped “How does it feel, Ryuko? To finally win unconditionally over my very own self in a contest of sheer might and prowess?”

Ryuko shrugged weakly and mumbled “Kinda numb, really.”

Satsuki faux-pouted and teased her impetuous competition. “Aw, come on…you’re not fiercely proud, after finally defeating me? Personally, I’m _thrilled_! You have grown _so much_ as a worthy opponent!”

Ryuko shrugged again. “No, I jus’ meant that I’m numb. Like, I can’t feel my _face_.”

Satsuki smirked. “Ah, yes. The power of my Kegel exercises…they are to be feared, yes?”

“Yes…”

“You will, perhaps, not take their power so lightly in the future, hmm?”

“Yes…”

‘Perhaps I should have given you fair warning…that those, in combination with my fanatical devotion to stomach crunches and yoga, make me a _top-tier_ opponent, yes?”

“Yes…”

“Ah…so perhaps next time, I might be paid the _respect_ I am owed in this arena, yes?”

“Yes…oh high and mighty priestess of weaponized orgasm warfare. I beseech thee for mercy next time.”

“Oh, come now, Matoi. This is what it feels like to defeat me in combat! Isn’t it _glorious_?”

“If I could feel _anything_ from the shoulders up right now, I’d let ya know, Sats…”

“Well, I personally don’t know what I was thinking all these years, my aversion to losing the occasional bout. I might even do it more often. I truly _enjoyed_ this loss, my dear imouto-san!”

“Oi…I’m supposed to be way stronger than you!”

“Why yes, Ryuko. You certainly _are_ …by a considerable margin. I certainly cannot leave _my_ fingerprints in a steel car door handle, as you have managed to do recently.”

“I _said_ I was sorry! Jeez!”

“The apology was certainly accepted, as well. I _do_ understand the full scope of these challenges in being such a uniquely equipped being, my love.”

“Okay, fine. So…what would that have done to a _normal_ human, then? Are ya some kind of serial orgasm killer, huh?”

“No, Ryuko. No one has _ever_ made me feel that way. You, and you _alone_ , have brought me…sexual comfort. I did not ever expect to… _ever_ enjoy this…love you have bestowed upon me. I felt as though I would pass away from this world without ever f-feeling…I was _certain_ that I would die for my crimes, unloved and unrewarded. Cursed f-forever by my evil family name…I-I d-don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve _you_!”

“Hey! Stop it! We talked about this! You know that just _ain’t_ true!”

“I-b-but I just think-“

“Satsuki! Come _on_! Remember what we talked about, okay? Breathe, count, breathe? Come on, with me, please? You promised me. Do it fer  me, ‘kay?”

“O-okay, I’m s-sorry, Ryuko…I-“

“ _Breathe_?”

“Ahh…hahhh…”

“Okay, good…count?”

“O-one.”

“Good, now…?”

“B-breathe…”

“Right. Now…?”

“Ahhh…hahhh…two.”

“Good, keep going…”

“Ahh…hahhh. Three.”

“Awesome, you’re doing great!”

“Ahh…hahhh. Four.”

“Good, good!”

“Ahh…hahhh. Five.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too. Six.

“Okay. Feel a little bit better?”

“Yes. I do. Seven. I’m sorry. I-“

“Shh. _No_ apologies. Remember? It’s not somethin’ you ever need to be sorry about, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“ _Whose_ fault is it?”

“M-my f-fau-“

“ _Satsuki_.”

“Sorry. _H-hers_. It’s  her fault.”

“Yes. That’s right. It’s _her_ fault. Ragyo’s fault. _Not_ Satsuki’s, okay?”

“Yes. O-of course. You are correct. Yes.”

“We _beat_ her, Sats. We’re gonna _keep on_ beating her. _Every_ day. Right?”

“Yes! We did…and we will. We will.”

“Yeah! We will. Together, always. You _and_ me, Sats.”

“Ryuko…I simply couldn’t live without you.”

“Yeah? Well, ya won’t ever have to! Imma stick around and bug yer beautiful ass for _evah_!”

“Okay. I’d like that.”

“Why, me too! What a _coincidence_!”

“You are so silly.”

“I’ll cover the silly. You cover the sexy. Deal?”

“O-okay. But you’re sexy, too.”

“Oh, hell, I know! Look at this fuckin’ ass? Right? Oh, _so_ damn perfect! And these epic titties, standin’ up all proud and wiggly! Man, lookit them jiggle! - _whap_ \- See that? Them’s firm as hell! Prime Grade-A breasts, they are! They take a lickin’ and keep on tickin’! Right, Superbrows? Huh? Eh? Shlurp, shlurp?”

“Oh, for the love of- _MATOI_!”

“Whaat? I can’t fight back with my weapons of ass confusion? These legs of luuurve? These nipples of perplexity?”

“No. That last one sounds like something Mikisugi might do.”

“Aw, hell. You’re _right_. Ewwww. I creeped myself ouuut...”

“Well, Ryuko, what’s next? Are you going to take advantage of yourself now? It wouldn’t be the _first_ time this week.”

“Whaaaat? I never? I would _never_ -“

“Tuesday morning. Laundry room. On the washer.”

“…oh. Eh-heh-heh…it was all bumpy and tingly. I couldn’t help it. I’m so damned _hot_ …”

“Tuesday morning. Again. Laundry room. On the dryer.”

“…it was, um…warm and buzzy? Come _on_ , Sats! Don’t look at me like that…it was all vibraty and I was so bored!”

“I try to teach you responsibility and you turn it into a masturbatory _circus_.”

“- _gasp_ \- Is..is that a real _thing_? That would be so cool to watch! Those Circus du Soleil chicks, goin’ at it above the crowd?”

“No, it’s _not_ a ‘thing’! At least, I’m reasonably certain that it’s probably not a...thing? I have seen the Cirque troupe perform...their _Zed_ performance was quite intriguing. However, I perceived no specifically erotic content as it was presented, per se. Also, they are not a ‘circus’...they are a theatrical production. So, to insinuate that they are merely-“

”Oi, forget it! I jus’ wanna think of ‘em dangling above me, doing all sorts of sexy flexy magic...hey! I’ll bet _you_ could pull off some of those routines! You’re pretty Olympic in all respects. Oh yeah, I’d loooove to watch you do some sexy ninja rope tricks!”

“Matoi. _You_ are the one who would perhaps enjoy being bound, not me. I…have had quite enough of being suspended by any sort of restraints. _Never again_.”

“Aw! But- _oh_. Oh, no. Nee-san…I’m  so sorry. I forgot about… _that_. I didn’t mean-“

“Pay it no mind. What’s done is done.”

“Yeah…m’ still sorry, though.”

 

-

 

The pair made their way inside, spent from the day’s frolicking. Their solemn journey ended in the master den, each resting upon luxuriously appointed recliners as the sun’s last pastel hues slipped under the horizon.

Scarcely had they begun to allow gravity to shape their own hollowed nests when Ryuko bolted up, fingers snapping like a tiny sonic boom.

“Oh, heck! I forgot! I got ya somethin’! Be right back!” she blurted as her instantaneous transformation to ‘ _hey-that-blur-kind-of-looks-like-Matoi_ ’ once again made her impossible to track by mere human eyes.

Said eyes now rolling in tired dismissal, Satsuki shrugged and wriggled deeper into her expansive leather seat. She closed her eyes, then flexed her lithe legs, mentally feeling for any ailments of note. “ _Tired. Sore. Must remember to stretch properly before being pursued by a superhuman love barbarian. Triggered a slight calf cramp while manipulating Matoi’s head between legs. Must be ready for her anytime, anywhere._ ”

Satsuki smirked to herself, pondering her daily self-analysis and performance assessment results. “ _Orgasmed notably quicker than normal today. Able to let go of fears more efficiently now: situational mechanism suspected, needs more…study for solid conclusions. Hmm. Should be rewarding._ ”

A subtle change in air pressure was all that announced Ryuko’s presence in the room. “ _That girl can be frighteningly quiet, when she wants to be…_ ” Satsuki observed as her sister slid up to her recliner’s side.

Ryuko gently whispered “Tah dahhh!” and held out two wine glasses, paired with a slender bottle of wine. “I thought maybe you might appreciate this, it’s called ‘ice wine’. I don’t know a lot about wines and stuff, but it sounds really cool…so I got some for ya to try! It’s German!”

“Ah, I see. This was most thoughtful of you, imouto-san. Ice wine is traditionally a dessert beverage, but I will indulge before dinner this time…if you will join me?”

Ryuko’s eyes sparkled with mischievous energy. “Ooh, _dessert_ wine? Well, I _just_ ate, so I guess it’ll be okay!”

A brief blush assailed the young Kiryuin’s face, but the humorous assault went unanswered as she leaned forward to pour some wine into each glass. What once would have sent her into paroxysms of baffling paralysis were now but light breezes, since the barrage of embarrassment-tipped needling was now fully expected and reliably _constant_.

Satsuki regarded the bottle briefly, examining the label for vintage particulars. “Ah, a particularly fine German Eiswein. Interesting. This is a rather…expensive item, dear. Does this mean you have _finally_ located the company credit card I entrusted to your care weeks ago?”

Ryuko blinked nervously, scratching the back of her neck as she admitted to the contrary. “Uh…not exaaaactly. I mean, I’m almost positive it’s in my pants! Well, one of my pairs, anyways. Somewhere in the laundry room. Or the gaming room…or maybe the garage? Oh! It could _also_ be in the pair I left in the downstairs bathroom…”

One eyebrow raised slowly, an antenna of inquisitiveness that always managed to wring the truth out from the responsibility-challenged youth. “Do we need to embark upon yet _another ‘_ dirty clothes safari’, Ryuko? Last time, I found a sneaker _in the fireplace_ , three socks upon the master bedroom’s ceiling fan blades, and a blue and white striped brassiere embedded in one of the study’s heating vents! I swear, I still have no idea how _that_ actually happened!”

“Oh, heh-heh-heh…I have an idea ‘bout _that_ one…casualty of love and war, that was. B-but never mind, I’ll gather everything up tomorrow, I _promise_! Let’s just enjoy this nice wine and relax, ‘kay?” Ryuko’s endearing grin was enough to cause the Kiryuin interrogation spotlight to withdraw from her form.

Kiryuin Satsuki’s firmly held jaw framed her inquisitive stare. “Very well. I shall hold you to this promise. You are honor bound to follow through with that, understood? I shall let this pass… _if_ you inform me how you managed to purchase this rather expensive wine?”

Caught in the classic ‘logic and guilt’ pincers maneuver, Matoi Ryuko ceded her ground without a struggle. “I bought it with my own money.”

“Huuoo…? This is not indicative of your financial standing when you moved in? What has changed, Ryuko? Did you secretly obtain steady employment while I wasn’t looking?” Satsuki didn’t want to let slip her questionably-gained insider knowledge of Ryuko’s newly-found wealth just yet…but if she were to proffer the information voluntarily? So much the better.

A serious cloud overcast the young girl’s boisterous mood. “I…aw, hell. No reason to keep it from ya any more…he was _your_ dad, too. They finally settled all the issues from our father’s estate. Okay, Satsuki? The ‘powers that be’ finally got the cork outta their asses about Dad’s death and cleared me of any suspicious wrongdoing. They released his financial holdings to me last month, once I was able to get my damned identity papers that Inumuta managed to scrape up from the ruins of his lab. Good thing Dad had a fireproof safe, right? Now the government _finally_ believes I’m his actual daughter, ya know?”

Her somewhat grim countenance tinged with sorrow, Ryuko somberly muttered “Now that Dad’s estate has finally been settled, I’ll never have to go without again…”

Satsuki took a polite sip of the wine, the sweetness of the liquid contrasting with the bitterness of her own private thoughts on the matter. “I…see. I was not aware of these proceedings. Why didn’t you tell me, let me assist you? The company’s lawyers surely could have cleared up such a trivial matter in a-“

Ryuko’s teeth ground with a clatter. “Trivial? Fuck _you_ , Kiryuin. This was about Dad’s honor! He deserved _better_! I didn’t want to come crawling to you…have to let my rich sister handle everything, as usual! _My_ fight didn’t end with Ragyo’s death, you know. I need to preserve his memory…and defend what little honor I have left in having his name, as _fake_ as it is. It’s all I’ve really got now t-to remember him by, now that his scissor blades are somewhere at the bottom of Tokyo Bay under tons of rubble, ya know? Just…a false name.”

Satsuki gasped, the venom’s unexpected sting surprising her into fumbling words. “R-Ryuko! I’m _s-sorry_! I didn’t mean…I didn’t  know! Please! I meant no disrespect, surely you _know_ this? I would never…your name means _so_ much to me! Please, I beg your forgiveness!”

Her head bowed low in her lap, shining black hair surrounding the wine glass clutched in her hands. Satsuki stayed that way, unable to look up until her clumsy apology was accepted.

Eyes pinched shut, Ryuko slowly relaxed her grip on her own wine glass, the glass itself mere milliseconds from bursting into shattered fragments. She shakily took a small sip of the wine, breathing steadily returning to normal as the sweet beverage settled onto her sugar-loving palate.

“Hey, this stuff ain’t bad. It’s pretty tasty.” Ryuko muttered, her monotone statement belying no actual enthusiasm for the wine’s flavor. One final exhalation of air blasted from her nostrils, then she opened her eyes and looked at her sister’s still-bowing head.

“ _I’m_ sorry. Sats, please stop that. I was wrong for not including you. He was your father, too. I shoulda let you in on it. I just…didn’t want to stress you out, ya know? You’ve got _so much_ to worry about already with yer job, I figured I could handle this mess. Not like _I_ have a job, right? I could handle a bunch of pissant cops and asshole lawyers, I guess?”

Satsuki looked up slowly, gathering appropriate words and crafting them into a succinct observation. “Why not mention your wealth? I would perceive you no differently, you know.”

Steel fingers rubbed against granite chin, deep thoughts assailing the young Matoi’s mood. “Yeah, well…money changed Mako’s family. I won’t repeat those mistakes. I need to _earn_ everyone’s respect, and redeem myself to you. I know money’s not going to change how you perceive me, only my improving behavior will ever do that…if I can ever even pull off _that_ feat.”

“Ryuko…you need not redeem yourself in my eyes. You are my soul’s very own _hero_ , forever more. However, now that I notice it…your language _has_ been changing as of late. You’ve been giving up on more learned decorum, slipping back to delinquent phrasing and talk. Why is this, imouto?”

A shrug stated the simplicity of Ryuko’s expressed attitude. “Why bother with decorum…or even a career? I’ll always have to hide anyways, or else people will discover my powers and we’ll be harassed for…well, _forever_. So I apparently saved the world, now what? Still got no _place_ in it, it seems. God only knows...”

“Ah. Which one?”

“I dunno. The one that destroys shit. Avenging and destroying, the only things I’m really good at, right?”

“…Shiva?”

“Sure, him. Why not? I’ve been burned enough to want to _end_ this world, at times…I doubt I’ll ever _really_ find a true place in it, other than ‘ _popular target of ridicule_ ’.”

“True wisdom is less presuming than folly. The wise man doubteth often, and changeth his mind; the fool is obstinate, and doubteth not; he knoweth all things but his own ignorance.”

“Ah…okay. Who said _that_ , Confucius or somethin’?”

“No. Akhenaton. Egyptian pharaoh.”

“Oh. Of _course_.”

“Ryuko, please...just-“

“Oi, hold on. I have...other stuff that I should clear up with you, okay? I’m not, like, sayin’ I’ve been _lying_ to you, Satsuki...but I ain’t exactly been level with ya, either. So...just promise ya ain’t gonna be mad at me, huh?”

“I cannot ‘promise’ you anything...only a fool would agree to such conditions. What _exactly_ did you do?”

“Okay, look. I made a deal with Inumuta’s research lab. I’ve been...um...selling life fiber samples to them. But before ya get all mad at me, lemme explain _why_ I’m doing it, okay?”

“...go on.”

“Right, so Inumuta brought up the subject to me: that life fibers are possibly the key to creating some kind of next generation aerospace material, and I guess I was thinking about what Ragyo said to me before she ended her own life: that the fibers would be back someday to conquer this planet, _no matter what_. So I guess I want to make a difference, ya know? To help get us up there, someday...so we can take on those fuckers on more even terms.”

“Matoi Ryuko. This is most noble and honorable of you. You are showing concern for our species’ future. _Our_ species…me _and_ you. Humans. You see? You aren’t a scourge. You are, once again, leading us to salvation!”

“Well, I don’t know about _that_ , Satsuki. But ya know what? I’ve been _up there_ , sis. It’s so beautiful. I couldn’t help but look down upon this big, blue marble and believe that it’s something worth protecting. After all, everyone I love is here…and I’ll be damned before I let those stringy fuckers ruin it all again!”

“Yes. I have heard from Inumuta that our recent aerospace division spinoff _is_ doing rather well. It would appear that you are to be thanked for this opportunity, yes? Funny how those that once came from the stars are now helping us to go to the stars ourselves…to take the battle to _them_ , one day? Perhaps they have seeded their own doom, in time.”

“That’s what I was thinkin’! I don’t want all this to be in vain, y’know? I mean, I _wanted_ to tell everyone what was goin’ on, but Inumuta figured that it wasn’t a good idea to blab that kind of info to everyone within earshot. Somethin’ about insider trading, or corporate and industry secrets, I guess?”

“I agree that this was a wise choice. In fact, if word of your importance to this particular research ever got out, you might be the target for kidnapping, or even worse. Hmm. Perhaps we should seek to increase the mansion’s security detail? Yes, I do believe that I could secure Kinagase Tsumugu for this undertaking…”

“Oi, so I’m supposed to become some top secret asset? Look, I just want real friends, not bodyguards!”

“No, this will be merely precautionary. Look, as far as your place in our social circle is concerned…everyone is rude and disrespectful in part because _you_ are. I have talked to some of them, and will converse with the others in due time. They owe me, and I will call in any favor necessary to smooth your transition over.”

“Sometimes change is necessary, Ryuko. You need to become better at being respectful to others and they will treat you in kind. I myself have to learn to interact with people as _people_ now, not resources. My ‘ _Steel Queen_ ’ persona was useful, and it is still useful in the corporate boardroom. Women have to try twice as hard to be taken seriously in business matters, believe me.”

“I have had to learn this piece of wisdom recently, and you should as well: just _talk_ to them, seek out their counsel. You might be surprised as to their innate wisdom…regardless of their constant internal bickering, there _is_ a mutual thread of respect amongst them. There is a reason that they were chosen as my most trusted inner circle, imouto-san! You just need to come to trust them as well….and perhaps forgive them of their trespasses upon your soul.”

 

-

 

Ryuko had, in a manner of speaking, already tested this theory to a certain extent…according to her own rigorous scientific methodology, of course. She had once approached the test subjects and graded their responses, according to her own sense of innate coolness.

The selected control phrase for this social experiment was from one of her favorite movies: acting as her own personal spirit animal (the Terminator), Ryuko would slowly approach the target and in her gruffest voice, utter the phrase “I need ya clothes, ya boots an’ yuh modacycle.”

Reactions were recorded as follows:

Kiryuin Satsuki: “Take whatever you wish, imouto-san. You know, of course, that I do not _personally_ possess one of those infernal death traps, yes? Is this your way of asking for a new one? Perhaps an arrangement can be reached, my love. Come to bed with me and we can…discuss it.”

Soroi Mitsuzō: “I am so _terribly_ sorry, Lady Ryuko. I’m afraid I left that lifestyle behind when I started to serve the Kiryuins. Ah, those _were_ the days. Why, I remember one time it was just me and my old trusty Meguro J3 Junior, all 250 CCs of that raw power at my disposal, just roaming the countryside…”

Iori Shirō: “ _-tsk-_ Matoi, I simply need more _notice_ if you are to have me create such articles for you! Also, don’t you already _have_ a motorcycle? I can only sew  clothing-related miracles!”

Mankanshoku Mako: “ _-gasp!-_ I looove that movie! Ryuko-chaaaan! Let’s go watch it agaaain! We can get popcorn and soda and Pocky and licorice and peanuts and chocolate and pizza and lemonade and ice cream! Come on, come on, come on, let’s _gogogo_!”

Sanageyama Uzu: “Ehh? Is that a _challenge_? Are you challenging  me? Finally! En garde! Hyaaaa!”

Inumuta Hōka:” You need to brush up on your accent, Matoi. He’s Austrian, not terminally brain-damaged. Well… _probably_ not brain-damaged, anyways.”

Jakazure Nonon: “Nani sore? I’ll give you a ‘boot’, you idiot. _Bend over_!”

Hōōmaru Rei: “Fill out these request forms in triplicate. Get Lady Kiryuin to sign off on it. You know the company rules.”

Gamagōri Ira: A size 54 leather jacket (XXXXL) was plopped onto her head, followed by size 37 work boots, placed neatly at her feet. “My deepest apologies, I do not currently have a motorcycle at my disposal, Ryuko-sama. Please forgive me.”

This moment in particular stuck out in her memory. Hilarious joke-missing was apparently Ira’s forte, yet the tone underneath his baritone mumbling was noted to be one of genuine respect. Such an attitude always stood out to her: respect served towards her own self was a rare occurrence, and she had an innate sense of whether it was genuine, or laced with ulterior motives.

Ryuko had visited his garage, mostly for the purposes of investigating his intentions towards Mako…and possibly threatening evisceration if she deduced any sort of duplicitousness from the giant.

Walking into the main work bay area, the teen was preoccupied with stepping around dusty, sand-covered patches of oily residue and various greasy mechanical projects of an indeterminate nature. The distracting sounds of clanking and welding in the air, she hadn’t noticed the figure standing before her until an object was placed upon her ruffled mass of hair.

From within the newly cast shadow that enveloped her, she blinked up towards the towering blonde manager and mechanic known as Gamagōri Ira. “Visitors entering the repair bay area _must_ wear a hard hat at all times. These are the  rules, set forth and faithfully upheld by myself, Automotive Garage Manager Gamagōri Ira!”

“Heh heh, yeah, of course. I wouldn’t dream of exposing yer shop to any liability, right? Even though my head’s hard enough as it is…it’s cool.” Ryuko blithely muttered. Ira grunted, satisfied that his authority was not being disputed in his current domain.

Gamagōri crossed his massive arms. “What may I assist you with today, Matoi? Are you perhaps in need of automotive repairs?”

“Aw, no, nothin’ like that. I just wanted to hang out here for a while, see what you were doin’ fer tinkering. You seem to always be holed up in this place on the weekends, and I figured you must have some cool project or somethin’ cooking. I just…wanted to sneak a peek?”

A modicum of disbelief rippled across his stern features. “You wanted to ‘hang out’… _here_? In such a filthy and chaotic workplace? This is _not_ the place for one such as yourself, Matoi? A lady should take care to avoid such an unclean environment…it is, perhaps, also a dangerous place. Degrading work such as this should be left to the menfolk.”

Arms akimbo, the young Matoi - _floofed_ \- her crimson locks from her forehead with a blast of indignant air from her pursed lips. “Oi! This ain’t a ‘foreign danger zone’ fer _me_ , ya pig iron mountain! I’m a grease monkey _too_ , I’ll have you know! I’ve bored and stroked my own bike’s engine!”

Head cocking back in surprise, Ira studied the jutting jaw and slitted eyes of Matoi Ryuko. Sensing no trace of joke or subterfuge, he relaxed his posture slightly. “I was unaware of your mechanical proclivities. You are adept in the ways of engine repair and modification?”

“Yeah, well…I learn fast. It’s cheaper for me to fix it myself. Plus, I can modify stuff to my liking.”

“Ah! You are quite correct! This is the very root of my own observations as well!” Gamagōri swept one tree-trunk arm back to gesture towards his personal engine bay. “Please, Lady Ryuko! Join me so that we may discuss such philosophies!”

Ryuko grimaced as she trotted towards the bay. “This better not be an actual philosophy lesson. It’s bad enough that I read that ‘ _Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance_ ’ book, only to _still_ not know how to actually gap the stupid spark plugs properly!”

Gamagōri emitted a hearty laugh. “HA! A fine book! However, not one I would recommend to use as a reference for actual maintenance purposes!”

A pink 1959 Cadillac Eldorado stared at Ryuko as she entered the bay, winking due to some missing headlights. A tarp covered one fender, various parts of the upper engine assembly methodically placed at even intervals along the open hood. From the fine layer of dust, it was obvious to her that it had been this way for a while.

Ryuko swept her head back and forth, gauging how far along it was in the rebuild. “Ooh, your car…it wasn’t fixed after it was all shot up when you gave me and Mako a ride? How come?”

Gamagōri shook his head. “Unfortunately, parts for such a beautiful specimen of American class are hard to come by here. I have had to bide my time, purchasing as I go. There aren’t many of _her_ type around anymore, even in the United States!”

Ryuko frowned, her mouth gawping open as she mentally calculated the parts needed to get her roadworthy again…and wincing at the suspected total cost.

“Ira? Um…there’s a lot that needs to be done here. The body repairs can maybe be done here, sure…but some of these parts will be really hard to replace! These trim pieces, here…these still have holes in them…how are ya gonna do this, huh? These’ll cost ya a mint to track down!”

“I am aware of the cost, Matoi. I care not for the monetary hardship. She is worth it, and nothing will stop me from bringing her back to her full glory! _Nothing!_ ”

He caressed one mangled chrome trim piece, feeling every pockmark and chip along the way. “My devotion to her is absolute. I will allow nothing to prevent her from regaining her luster! To roam the highways, once more!”

He stopped just then, drawing himself up to his full, impressive height. “However…I currently have more pressing responsibilities. Duties! To my family. To my work, both here and at the metal works. They are, of course, _more_ important. So…she waits for me. She understands.”

Ryuko cocked one eye up to his blusterous display. “Aw… _responsibilities_. To Mako, too?”

Gamagōri placed one hand upon his chest, earnestness swelling in his voice. “To her, most of all. A blessing has been placed upon me for meeting her. She understands me, forgives me for my evil ways. Mankanshoku Mako gives me hope that my soul may be salvageable yet.”

Ryuko couldn’t have been more surprised if Gamagōri had just announced his intent to join a leather-free priesthood. “A-are you for real? You care for her _that_ much?”

His solemn bow spoke loudly, but his booming voice was even louder. “She is a godsend, sent from on high to _save_ me! Mankanshoku Mako possesses an _infinite_ wealth of love, and capacity for healing!  This I have come to acknowledge! My devotion to her is absolute. I will allow nothing to prevent her from being the happiest woman _ever_! _Nothing!_ ”

“Well, no kidding…I _know_ that she’s all made of love and stuff, sheesh…” Ryuko said weakly, flabbergasted being an understatement at this point.

Gamagōri’s eyebrows twitched, and he fixed Ryuko with a laser-tight focus of concentration. In a gravelly voice that would freeze molten lead, he sonorously rumbled “Have you come here to probe my intentions towards her, Matoi?”

Ryuko fumbled around, spraying words much like over-shaken soda all around Satsuki’s kitchen floor. “Wha-aat? _Me?_ Aw, _-pssht-_ come on, big guy…I would never even _think_ of committing such a dirty, underhanded, deceptive…okay, _yes_. I did.”

Gamagōri Ira leaned forward menacingly, appearing as though he was a massive redwood being felled by a long-laboring lumberjack. “This is… _good_ , Matoi Ryuko-sama. It does swell my heart with pride, to know that Mako’s love garners such protective endeavors from her closest supporters. It is something _I_ would do, given the circumstances!”

Snarling towards the monstrous mechanic before her, she rolled up one sleeve as she spat out “Good, then understand _these_ circumstances: if you hurt her in any way, _I will fucking kill you_.”

Ira glowered down upon the crimson-tinged death bringer, not cowed in the least. “If this ever comes to pass, Matoi…I would _want you to fulfill this promise_.”

Sleeve smoothed out, she sauntered away, pleased with the results of her covert operations. “Fine, then. Now that we understand each other, I’ll let you get back to your work.”

Heading out the garage door, she lingered back to fire off a parting shot. “Oi! Ira! Take good care of her! Ya _unnerstand_ me?”

“I would have you promise the same for Lady Satsuki. I know you love her…as much as I do my Lady Mankanshoku!”

“Eh? W-well, of course…? She’s my-“

“I _know_ what she is to you, Matoi. I understand…c _ompletely_. Her and I _do_ still communicate, you see. Your warning applies to _your_ position as well, you understand?”

“Y-yeah…I g-get it.”

“See that you do. Take care of her, Matoi. Treasure her! She is the very rarest of precious souls…treat her as such! For I wish not upon anyone the misery of experiencing such heaven…and then letting her go.”

“Yeah. Thanks. I _know_. See ya around, Ira.”

“Fare well, Matoi Ryuko-sama. My garage is ever open to you and yours!”

 

-

 

“Gamagōri’s car was imported from America, you know. It cost more to import than to actually _buy_ it! But he fixed it himself, and wouldn’t accept financial assistance from myself. He outright refused. He is _very_ prideful.”

Satsuki finished the last of her wine, the sweet liquid pleasantly warming her belly.

Ryuko grinned the slightest of grins. “Uh, yeah, I know. Ira is…okay, I guess. I’ve got no problem with him, really.”

“Oh? I see. Perhaps you have seen a brief glimpse of the man _behind_ the bondage armor, hmm?” She reached over and lovingly squeezed Ryuko’s forearm, enjoying the feel of goosebumps elicited by the caress of her gentle touch.

Eyes rolling, Ryuko playfully swatted at the probing hand. “Aw come on, Satsuki. He was only _really_ a jackass to me when he was bitching and moaning about my ‘wasted potential’ and ‘rule breaking’ stuff…and I can’t really go holding _that_ against him. I mean, it’s pretty much the same thing _you_ always do, and I really can’t resent  you for that, right? Well, I can get kinda _annoyed_ , sure, but…I know you kinda only want what’s best fer me. I guess. Whatever.”

Satsuki smirked, heated cheeks showing the wine’s influence on her speech and mannerisms. “I know what you’d hear, asking Gamagōri for advice…” Her voice dropped down to its huskiest rasp as she projected the puffing chest and ramrod posture of the masochistic disciplinarian.

“Let me see…he would say something like this: ‘Follow the rules, or be noticed and get pounded down! Shame upon your family honor and yourself! Through discipline, all is attainable. If you cannot be reliable and steadfast, why would anyone trust you?’ Is this what he said, more or less?”

Matoi Ryuko stared at the slightly tipsy aspiring actress, unsure as to exactly how to proceed. Clapping at such an eerily accurate performance was discarded for a slightly more mischievous proposition. “Um…not exactly, but I can sure see him saying it like that! So…what do you think Nonon would say if I asked her for advice?”

Satsuki obliged, eager to have Ryuko to continue pondering the situation at hand, and perhaps not quite perceiving the innocuous hook in the verbal bait laid out before her. “Ah! So Jakazure would sound like this: ‘I just want people to get on _my_ level. No excuses for those who don’t give their best performance, every time. You can’t be a solo act forever! You have to learn to listen to the other instruments and focus on the composition as a whole…or the music will be shit for everyone!’ There. How did that sound, imouto? Nasally enough?”

Ryuko choked her laughter, beat it into submission and deposited it behind her willpower for future reference. Taking on the role of eager student, she pressed on to perhaps squeeze another glorious turn from her sibling’s alcohol-driven performance.

“That was…perfect! Oi! I wonder what Uzu might say if I asked _him_? Gosh, I can’t imagine what  he’d say…”

“Asking Sanageyama Uzu for advice? Oh, I’ve actually heard this one in person! Lemme see, what did he say? Ah, yes…someone asked him something like ‘Doesn’t it bother you, the endless ‘wild monkey’ sniping thing?’ And he responded with ‘I am true to myself, nothing else matters! Opinions are like assholes: everyone’s got one…but very few deserve actual consideration!’ I think he then…attacked the person and threw them into a wall. Yeah, that sounds right. Classic hothead, he was! Not so much anymore, since he’s had his ass handed to him by the two most kick-ass chicks in the entire world. Rrrright, Matoi?”

Cheerfully clamped down grin held back monstrous chuckling. “Of _course_ , Sats! Totally true. We have his number, all right. Hey, who _wouldn’t_ have a weakness fer asses like ours, eh? I know _I_ do!”

Satsuki giggled to herself, eyebrows arched high over deliriously closed eyelids. “Oh, _yes_. I would agree. A finely shaped bottom is a wonder to behold! I find it quite soothing to watch _your_ little Anjou pear ass from across the room, when you don’t know I’m watching. I like to observe when your thong creeps up around your glutes when you bend over, and I just want to…nibble them away with my teeth! Then, I’d _bend_ you over and just make you my little-“

Her hands froze just then, finding themselves groping around her own breasts in a not-entirely-subtle manner. Her lustful smile fell forward, tripping over the arriving sobriety that was now sticking out like a haphazardly-placed rake to smash into her face.

“I… _-ahem-_ I’m doing it _again_ , aren’t I?” Eyeballs darted around under tightly shut lids, afraid to confirm what her trespassing hands already whispered to her.

A snort rang out, gleeful and proud as Ryuko soaked in Satsuki’s embarrassment glow. “Uh-oh…did the wine go to your head? Betray your thoughts out loud? Man, I swear, that stuff is like truth serum to ya! Between that and yer telling eyebrow-a-pillars, I can read ya like a _book_ now!”

Eyes flashing open, a most unmerry twinkle made itself known within her bitter glance. “ _Enough_ about the damned eyebrows! Perhaps I’ll get them reshaped and thinned by a beautician, then? Eradicate them so they cannot draw any more of your fire?”

Jaw dropping, Ryuko flinched at the very idea. “Don’t you _dare_ , Satsuki! I…I love them! They’re so…very expressive. They’re my very own Satsuki attitude detectors! I would sooner cut off my red streak! Ya hear me! I’ll do it! If I have to take my own _hair_ hostage, I will! Step away from the brows, Kiryuin!”

Satsuki sighed, not willing to press forward in this pointless battle. She would have to settle for being a prisoner of war, poked and prodded humorously until she could find a way to escape and turn the mirth back upon her captor.

“You are the catalyst, Ryuko…the unforeseeable element triggering an unstable reaction within me; I am out of sorts as a result. Adjusting to these new feelings takes time. You…win. I shall not defend myself against this assault any longer.”

Ryuko hesitated just then, unsure what to make of this most unexpected lack of resistance. “Sats…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta…shit, I ain’t _attacking_ you, I’m just, I dunno…loving you in my own way, I guess? You know that,  right?”

Satsuki shrugged weakly; blushing was taking her entire blood supply to feed, leaving naught to power any sort of rational thought on the matter.

Ryuko reached out and dutifully traced one set of lethal Kiryuin knuckles. “Look, I gotta warn ya…I have to press the advantage in whatever arena I can. I know when I’m outclassed, and class is somethin’ ya got in spades, Kiryuin Satsuki. I have never battled a more beautiful, talented, and determined opponent in every damned challenge I have ever tried to take on! So…yeah, I gotta fight dirty. This is the _one_ time I can actually best you, so let me have this bit of fun, ‘kay? I just  know that once ya get used to this, I’ll be having my ass handed to me in our _verbal_ sparring, too!”

Satsuki’s wandering eyes came back to their rightful home within gear-spoked irises of azure. The sting of her distress was now quelled in these pools of soothing cerulean: quiet surrender was subtly agreed upon, in exchange for the dropping of verbal lances and arrows.

“For everyone _else_ , it is a post-COVERS world. To _us_ , it’s a post-Ragyo world. Going forward, I would seek to make this world the most inhospitable environment possible to her and her ilk. One of love and understanding...it was the antidote to her savage treachery, then and now.”

She took Ryuko’s hand in both of hers, locking gazes to properly communicate her earnestness in due fashion. Satsuki held the calloused digits to her cheek as she offered up private thoughts to her beloved.

“I need to change…to be very best person I can be for everyone, but most of all for _you_. I need to be the exact opposite of Ragyo…not a cruel bitch, but a welcoming _lover_. I cannot allow such silly teasing get in the way of our future. I…did not brook much in the way of extraneous silliness before, but that was _her_ way. The ‘ _Steel Queen’s_ ’ way. I am her…no longer. I am just Satsuki. I will learn to be this person you require, and decipher the ways of ‘teasing warfare’, as I am now realizing that it is just a method of showing one’s affection that uses feigned indignance and irritation to state one’s true intentions. In fact, I… _oh my god_.”

Ryuko panicked, wondering what calamity was occurring behind her back. “What? What is it, what’s happening now? I’ll kill ‘em all!” She flailed around, looking for the source of the sinister utterance.

Satsuki stared at the wall, contemplating a newly discovered pattern that simply could not be comprehended as a mystery now, it was so _obvious_. She turned her stunned face to her sister and whispered in a quiet and steady tone “I believe that Jakuzure Nonon might be attracted to Sanageyama Uzu.”

Ryuko awarded the dubious ‘Oblivious Clueseeker of the Week’ prize to her clever sister, sullen face devoid of emotion. “Oh, really. Did you come up with that one on your own, hmm?”

“Yes. I believe that all the constant needling about monkeys might actually be a cover for her desires towards him!”

“Oh, riiiight. Either that, or she has a thing fer actual monkeys. Didja consider _that_ angle, Satsuki Holmes, Master Detective?”

“Oh, come now, Ryuko. I’m more reminiscent of Mycroft. Everyone knows this.”

“Euuugh. Whatever you say, Sister Oblivious.”

“Yes, well…anyways. I apologize for being, shall we say, not entirely receptive to your jovial nature. I shall correct this behavior and adapt to make our interactions more pleasurable in the future.”

“Yeah? Ya ain’t gonna be so frickin’ touchy about it, huh? Yep. We’ll see about that, once I remove the kid gloves!”

“Yes, Matoi. Bring your ‘A-Game’, as I have heard you say to others. I will adapt and master this, in due time.”

“Well, that’s good. Now I won’t feel so bad when I obliterate ya with my wit!”

“Ah, yes. Of course. Apologies are also owed to you for past disrespect, as well. I’m sorry for…clamming up after we had intimate relations the first time. It was not my intention to ignore the situation. I just did not know how to process such an occurrence.”

“Heh heh heh…right, Satsuki. ‘Clamming up’ is what _I_ called it, too!” Ryuko’s eyebrows danced, waggling mirthfully at the innuendo.

Shots were fired, but they fell woefully short of the emotions Satsuki was now experiencing. She gently pulled Ryuko towards herself, eager to have her love experience something new.

“Come. Dance with me, please. I have a song I’d like you to hear. I discovered it years ago, while reviewing and organizing my memories of traveling to England when I was younger. This song stuck with me throughout the years, as found it to be quite poignant in regards to my _-our_ situation.”

Using the master den’s entertainment center remote, Satsuki queued up a song for the sound system. ‘ _All My Love - Led Zeppelin_ ’ flashed across the digital screen, characters glowing in tiny amber digital cubes as they scrolled by slowly.

The song’s first synthesizer notes piped in from the stereo’s hidden speakers, and Ryuko’s face responded with a ripple of recognition. “Oh yeahhh, I know _this_ band…the drummer was awesome! This one sounds like a sappy ballad though, so I always skipped it…it’s just not heavy enough to interest me.”

Satsuki smiled broadly, taking Ryuko’s hands in her own as she led this impromptu choreography. “Well, then. It’s about time you discovered just how ‘heavy’ a ballad can truly be, dear heart.”

They slowly danced together, Satsuki whispering translated lyrics into Ryuko’s ear as they held one another, lest the poor language student miss the English word’s important embedded meanings.

Ryuko, somewhat embarrassed by this odd prom night fiasco, wasn’t really paying attention. She was a bit distracted by the delicate scent of Satsuki’s perfume, clinging ever so slightly to the nape of the neck that was now serving as a tantalizing chin rest.

Her eyes were practicing their most fervent rolling at her nee-san’s strange attack of sentimentality…until she heard the lyrics “ _Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight/There moves a thread that has no end…”_

A quiet gasp escaped her throat. Now she suddenly found herself paying attention to the song in full.

“ _At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom/Is this to end or just begin?_ ”

Her countenance took on an enchanted expression as she listened carefully, spellbound by Satsuki’s lilting voice as it communicated a most endearing message.

“ _Proud Imouto-san, one word, my will to sustain/For me, the cloth once more to spin…_ ”

Ryuko giggled sweetly when she managed to pick out the lyrical modification, smiling at the sheer beauty of her sister’s hypnotizing singing voice as she did.

“ _Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time…_ ” This line caused a swell of emotion to surge as Ryuko hugged Satsuki tightly. Overwhelmed by the flash flood of sweet sadness, she clung to the outcropping of Kiryuin Rock, savior in her time of need once again. Perhaps ballads weren’t so horribly boring, after all…?

“ _Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find/She is a feather in the wind…_ ” Tears now streaked unbidden from Ryuko’s scrunched up face as she sniffled in the hollow of Satsuki’s nape.

“S-Satsuki…those lyrics, I…I can’t believe that…aw, yer makin’ me cry! You s-suck, f-fightin’ _dirty_ like that!”

“Well, all I can say is ‘ _All’s fair_ ’, as was once said to me, my little warrior.”

“ _…aw_.”

Satsuki held Ryuko, gently stroking her back and head as she quietly murmured a full explanation of the song’s significance. “Meaning is where you find it. Personally, once I discovered that this song was written in honor of the singer, who was then mourning the death of his young child, taken away so early by cruel fate, I…well, it forever reminded me of _you,_ Matoi Ryuko. I felt as though it was a message sent to me by my _own_ lost sister, taken from me so very long ago…that I would somehow see her again, and be reunited with her spirit once more…”

Satsuki paused and drew back, moistened eyes tinged with a mix of gratitude and adoration as she met Ryuko’s own tear-stained orbs. “I just didn’t expect it to actually come _true._ ”

Kiryuin Satsuki’s voice cracked as she uttered a plaintive request. “You are my little red ‘feather in the wind’. Will you let me catch you?”

Matoi Ryuko hoarsely whispered a reply as she leaned in to seal the comment with a tender kiss: “Satsuki… _you already did._ ”

 

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Penance'.
> 
> This story chugs on, like a train that doesn't even know what fuels it. Odd.
> 
> Content notes: 
> 
> Balance:  
> : something used to produce equilibrium; counterpoise.  
> : mental steadiness or emotional stability; habit of calm behavior, judgment, etc.  
> : the power or ability to decide an outcome by throwing one's strength, influence, support, or the like, to one side or the other.
> 
> Roughly speaking, Japanese shoes sizes are American Men's shoes sizes plus 18 (Some companies say add 19). I hate putting actual numbers to Gamagōri's measurements, but accuracy appeals to me. He is a...very large man!
> 
> Hamster/banana picture (I dare you to not laugh): https://theferkel.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/5074407_10d6119b8170bca00659b5975c446551.jpg
> 
> HESH rounds: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High-explosive_squash_head
> 
> Meguro motorcycles: http://meguroworks.konjiki.jp/english.htm
> 
> All My Love - Led Zeppelin: This song is not a ‘love song’ in the traditional sense; rather, it is a tribute to Robert Plant's son Karac, who died of a stomach infection in 1977 when he was only 5. Also of note: Robert Plant did all the vocals in one single take (talk about nailing it on the first try!). I won’t post the full lyrics here, because of the sinister specter of copyright lawwwssss. But seriously: look up the lyrics, listen to the song and see why this might haunt a certain Kiryuin…it’s downright spooky!


End file.
